Bring Him Home
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: A fanfic set during the Cold War and the years afterward. An escape is attempted, a loved one lost, and a lie uncovered. PruxLiet and perhaps ItalyxOC. Human names used on and off. Rated T for violence with Russia.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Coming, Ludwig

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia! Although I wish I did...

* * *

The timing had to be just right. If he was even a second early or a second late, everything would go wrong.

Gilbert glanced around making sure the area was clear as he hurried down the rickety stairs of his apartment. So far, so good. A cold breeze brushed past him, stirring up the snow on the steps. His hands shook slightly with excitement and cold. If his plan succeeded, he'd be safely on the other side of the Berlin Wall and far, far away from Ivan. Not only would he be safe, he'd finally be with his little brother again. He smiled slightly at the thought. _Just wait, Ludwig. I'll be with you soon. _He set his lip in a firm line. This plan just had to succeed. It just had to. Gilbert straightened his scarf and peeked around the corner of the alleyway beside his apartment building. The guard was bound to make his round soon.

_Crunch. Tmp. Crunch. Tmp._

Gilbert held his breath and pressed himself closely to the alleyway as a Soviet guard made his rounds. Gilbert kept his red eyes locked on the guard until he disappeared around the snowy corner. Just wait a few seconds more then... Now! Gilbert rushed forward; freedom was almost in his grasp. Just a few more yards, then he'd dart through the hole in the wall and into West Berlin. He gripped his cross necklace tightly. Thank God, he had seen that opening and could get out of the torture of East Berlin. Just one more yard now.

_Whir. Whir. Whir. Eeeeeeeeeeeooooooooo! Eeeeeeoooo!_

"_Ein Fall für!_ (Curses!)" Gilbert hissed through his teeth. One of the guards must have seen him, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to make it to the other side no matter what.

_Bang!_

Gilbert cried out but kept running. One bullet in the shoulder wasn't going to stop him when he was just a few feet away from freedom.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gilbert dug his teeth into his lip. The pain won't last long, soon he'd be free.

_Bang!_

"AGH!" Gilbert fell face forward. A bullet had found its way into his leg.

_Crunch, crunch! Tmp crunch! Tmp, tmp, crunch!_

Gilbert clawed at the snow. He wasn't to going to give up. Not now, he was barely a yard away. The guards may be coming, but he'd get across before they got to him.

"You there! Стоп! (Stop!)"

Gilbert ignored the command and dragged himself through the snow. _I'm coming, Ludwig._

_ "_Стоп! Стоп _gde vy nahodites', Prussija_! (Stop! Stop where you are, Prussia!)"

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder regretting as soon as he did.

"AGH!" Gilbert cried out as a heavy boot made contact with his head.

"_Spasajas', Prussii?_ (Trying to escape, Prussia?)" Ivan tsked softly. "I'm really disappointed you."

Ivan grabbed a fistful of Gilbert's snow white hair and forced him onto his knees.

"AGH!" Gilbert clenched his fists and bit his lip hard. His blood stained the pure snow. "What... does... it look... like, Russia?" he managed to spit out with vehemence.

"You know what happens to those who try to escape, _ne tak li_? (right?)"

Gilbert's red eyes bore into Ivan's violet ones. "Death, right? Well go ahead then. Kill me. Better than this _Gefängnis_. (prison.)"

Ivan smiled slightly. "Oh nothing as easy as that, dear Prussia. You are going to pay the price for this. _I, vozmozhno, dazhe mladshij brat budet platit'._(And perhaps even your little brother will pay.)"

* * *

"Ivan!" Katyusha grabbed her brother's arm. "Must it be like this?" Her eyes looked into his, begging for an answer.

Ivan looked calmly at his older sister and smiled. "Do not worry. I have everything taken care of."

Katyusha glanced at the limp Gilbert in her brother's arms. "You... will not hurt him too badly will you?"

Ivan gently brushed his sister aside. "Do not worry about Prussia. I will take care of him... personally."

Katyusha watched her brother sadly and yet nervously. Something was different about him these days. Where was that sweet, innocent child-like Ivan she once knew? It frightened her to see the person her little brother was now becoming.

Ivan glanced back at his sister through the corner of his eye. He could tell something was bothering her, but not to worry, he would fix everything in time. Soon, he would have his family together the way it should be, but first he must finish dealing with Gilbert. Ah yes, what plans he had in store for Gilbert. He chuckled softly as he made his way down to his basement. With his plans, he would finally have Gilbert under his submission. Prussia would finally join with Mother Russia.

* * *

Pain and cold, those two things do not go together well. Gilbert moaned softly as he leaned his head against his cell's wall. The thin blanket he had been given was not helping one bit.

"Chirp. Chirrrrrrp?"

Gilbert jerked his head up. "Gilbird?"

A yellow bird squeezed itself through the bars of the cell's little window.

"Chirp."Gilbird perched gently onto Gilbert's hurt shoulder.

Gilbert smiled slightly and stroked Gilbird. "Hey there, Gilbird. How'd you find me?"

Gilbird blinked and whistled softly. _I have my ways._

"You shouldn't be here," Gilbert scolded.

Gilbird ruffled his feathers. _And leave you with Ivan?_

"I don't want him touching you. Go back to Ludwig."

Gilbird whistled sharply. _If Ivan touches you, he touches me._

Gilbert sighed. "Fine... you can stay, but you have to hide whenever anyone enters this cell. _Verstehen Sie?_(Understand?)"

Gilbird nodded and flew onto Gilbert's head. _Thank you._

Gilbert closed his eyes. "Does Ludwig know you're here?"

_He's probably figured that out by now._

"Gilbird..."

Gilbird whistled smugly.

"You know you'll eventually have to go back."

Gilbird pecked Gilbert's head lightly. _I don't think so._

Gilbert grunted and shifted a little causing the chain on his leg to rattle. "_I _think so. If something goes wrong while I'm here, I'm sending you back to Ludwig, permanently."

Gilbird chirped grumpily.

_Tmp. Thump. Tmp. Thump._

Gilbert's eyes popped open. He quickly grabbed Gilbird and shoved him under his pillow. "Ssssshhh! Ivan is coming."

Gilbird flapped under the pillow angrily. _You could have warned me!_

_ Click._

"No time," Gilbert hissed softly.

_Creak._

"_Dobroe utro, Gilbert. _(Good morning, Gilbert.) Feeling better, I hope?" Ivan inquired as the cell door slammed shut behind him.

"As better as one can be when one's been shot three times in the shoulder and once in the leg." Gilbert retorted.

Ivan made no comment and sat down on the cot beside Gilbert. "Your wounds are healing well, _net? _(no?)" Ivan's cold hands "gently" tore off Gilbert's bandages.

"Agh!" Gilbert cried out and gritted his teeth.

"Yes, they are much better." Ivan smiled and began to rebandage Gilbert's wounds. "You should be fully recovered in a few weeks. Then back to work with me, _ne tak li? _(right?)"

Gilbert grunted. "In your dreams, Ivan..."

Ivan pursed his lips a little. That wasn't quite the response he had hoped to receive, but no matter his reply would change very soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a note, there will _not _be any yaoi in my Hetalia fanfics. :P I don't anyone getting the wrong idea about my stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration and Hope

_Dear Gilbert,_

_ Are you doing well? Work going_

Ludwig crumpled up the paper on his desk and tossed it into his already overflowing trash bin. Why was he trying to write a letter at this time? He had paperwork to do.

_Dear Gilbert,_

"Agh!" Ludwig crumpled up his paper once more and threw it at the wall. Ever since the Berlin Wall had been suddenly erected, his mind had been even more distracted from work. You couldn't blame him though. He had a lot on his shoulders ever since World War II ended. The other countries had put him through a lot, but he knew he deserved it. After all the things that he did to Poland, Denmark, Norway, France, Belgium, Netherlands, England, America, Libya, Greece, Yugoslavia, and especially Israel... he needed to pay them all back for all he'd done. He ran his hands through his hair. With soo many things running through his mind how could he ever get things done? Gilbert... paying back the Allies... remedying his wrongs... taking care of his little sister. There was so much to do, but his mind was constantly distracted.

"Germany!" Feliciano called out cheerfully as he entered Ludwig's rather cluttered office. "I brought you some coffee!"

"Oh... Thank you, Italy." Ludwig removed some papers out of Feliciano's way as he set the coffee cup on the desk. He glanced around his office. What a mess... with all the work to be done he didn't even have a chance to clean. He sighed. More things to add to his to-do list.

"Are you doing all right?" Feliciano asked with concern.

Ludwig nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved for Feliciano to leave.

Feliciano frowned. "It's about Prussia, isn't it?"

Ludwig sighed again and straightened some papers on his desk. "Yes... and some other things."

"Other things? Your sister, Luxembourg?"

Ludwig gestured to the paperwork on his desk. "No... it's this. I have so much to do." He ran his hands through his hair again. "How can I ever fix everything?"

Feliciano put his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "You can't fix everything, Germany. Not on your own. I'm here to help you and so is Japan."

Ludwig gave a small smile to his friend. "I know... but this is my responsibility. I need to make things right."

Feliciano sighed softly. "If you ever need us, we're there for you, Germany." He gave a slight bow and exited Ludwig's office. He wished he could be a better help for his friend. Even during World War I and World War II, he didn't do much for Ludwig like he promised.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked up. "Oh, Luxembourg. Do you need anything?"

The young German shook her head, rippling the waves of her blonde hair that flowed down her back. She glanced at the office door. "Is Ludwig doing well?"

Feliciano pursed his lips. "He... is very stressed out about everything."

"Has... has he heard anything from Gilbert?" Luxembourg asked hesitantly.

Feliciano shook his head. "Ever since the Berlin Wall was built, Russia hasn't let anyone see him."

Luxembourg nodded sadly. "Ludwig is still taking it hard?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes..."

"I wish there was something we could do... I hate sitting here and doing nothing. Ludwig can't do this all by himself."

Feliciano nodded again. He shared Luxembourg's feelings. Somehow... there had to be a way for them to help.

* * *

"Lovely day, _ne tak li? _(is it not?)" Ivan commented cheerfully as he entered Gilbert's cell.

"Depends on your point of view," Gilbert mumbled.

Ivan hummed with irritation as he checked on Gilbert's wounds. "Tomorrow, you should be well enough to come upstairs."

Gilbert sat up straighter. Going upstairs would be much better than staying down in this hole. Gilbird would definitely appreciate it.

"Now remember, Prussia. One wrong move, and you will find yourself here again," Ivan warned.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as Ivan left. He got the picture. No worries, Ivan. He would "behave" until the timing was again right for another escape attempt.

"Chirp?"

"Sorry, Gilbird." Gilbert gently pulled the yellow bird out from under his pillow.

Gilbird ruffled his feathers. _You will be more careful this time?_

Gilbert frowned at his bird. "Of course."

Gilbird cocked his head slightly. _Are you sure? Ivan will not be easily tricked._

"I can fool him... I can, Gilbird."

Gilbird sighed softly. _I worry._

* * *

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_Koo Kid: _I must admit I was never really into Hetalia very much, but this has got me interested so good job. ;) Also, I thought it was kind of neat how you worked the different languages into it , it gives it a nice touch. But most of all... I want a Gilbird too! XD

_Heh heh thanks. :) I also want a Gilbird one day. _

**Author's Notes: **A short chapter, I know. :P Just wanted to get this one done and out of the way so I can fit in the third chapter. X3 So please forgive this short chapter in hopes for a longer next chapter. Oh and I wanted to note that the Russian has been romanized. I like being able to kinda "read" foreign languages so I found a translator that romanizes Russian. (Should've mentioned that in the first chapter. My apologies! XD) Technically Luxembourg would be really France's sibling but I noticed the German history is there a little before the French take over so I took a bit of freedom with that. XD I don't think Hidekazu Himaruya created a character for Luxembourg (at least from my research I haven't seen that heh heh) so I suppose I can claim her as my own? X3


	3. Chapter 3: You Will Remain Mine

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

Elizabeta tapped the phone nervously. She glanced down the hall. It was still clear, thank goodness.

_"Hello?"_

Elizabeta smiled. "Austria."

_"Elizabeta! How are you calling?"_

"Hush!" Elizabeta glanced down the hallway again. Ah, still clear. "Ivan is away right now. I... I wanted to talk with you, Roderich."

_"Is... Is everything all right?"_

Elizabeta twirled her hair between her thin fingers. "It's terrible over here, Roderich." She bit back a sob. "Everyone is hurting over here. It's not anything like Arthur, Alfred, or Francis say."

_"I'm so sorry, Elizabeta..."_

Elizabeta sniffled a little. "It's-It's not your fault. I'll be strong for you."

"Psssst!"

Elizabeta jumped and looked down the hall. Ravis waved at her and motioned for her to hang up the phone.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Roderich, I have to go. I will try to contact you again."

_Click._

Elizabeta bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You... all right, Hungary?" Ravis asked nervously.

"Would everyone stop asking me that?" Elizabeta yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ravis backed away frightened.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ravis." Elizabeta wiped her tears away. "It's just..." She sobbed into her hands and ran to her room.

Ravis watched her sadly. Even after years of being under Ivan, Elizabeta wasn't use to it. He couldn't blame her. After all, he had been under Ivan ever since he became country. He didn't know the sweet taste of freedom like she did. If you were to be in Ivan's grasp, it was better not to know what freedom was than to be in his grasp and dying for the freedom you once knew. _Will this ever end? _he thought sadly as he heard the all too familiar sound of the heavy bootsteps of Ivan. He put on his typical fake smile and hurried down the hall to welcome Ivan back home. "Welcome back, Ivan."

"Ah, _privet _(hello), Latvia. Everything going well?" the Russian asked as he smiled.

"Uh, everything is going well, Mr. Russia." Ravis hesitated a moment. "Did... did something good happen today?"

Ivan glanced back at Ravis and chuckled softly. "Yes... something very good happened today."

Ravis gulped nervously. That did not sound good... not at all.

* * *

Ivan pursed his lips as he looked up at his older sister. Her blue eyes looked pained. Something was not right. "You wished to speak with me, Katyusha?"

"Yes," she replied sharply.

Ivan raised an eyebrow and waved for her to take a seat. "What is it?"

"Ivan, what is going on?" she asked coldly. "What are you doing to Gilbert?"

Ivan clucked his tongue softly. "You worry about Prussia? Don't worry he is fine."

"You haven't let anyone see him since he tried to escape a few months ago."

Ivan sighed through his nose. "He is not ready to be with the others yet. I need to keep an eye on him a bit longer."

Katyusha knit her eyebrows together slightly. "You are hiding something, are you not?"

Ivan winced inwardly. His sister was sharper than he had originally thought. Ah well, it was about time for him to share his plans with his elder sibling. "All right. I will tell you."

* * *

"I'm done!" Gilbert leaned back in his chair and grimaced slightly.

_Really? _Gilbird landed softly onto Gilbert's desk.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at his bird. "Yes. I'm done for real." He massaged his shoulder a little. "Eeeesh... I hope Ivan doesn't plan to keep me in here doing paperwork for forever."

Gilbird whistled uneasily. _That might really be his plan... so you won't be able to escape._

Gilbert frowned. "There's no way that's going to happen.

_You can't be too sure... Ivan is smarter than you think._

"Oh stop being such a pessimist, Gilbird."

Gilbird ruffled his feathers. _I can't help it. I'm worried. _

Gilbert sighed through his nose. "Not this again..."

Gilbird cocked his head. _Someone is coming. _

"Yay... it must be Ivan." Gilbert straightened the papers on his desk. "You better hide, Gilbird."

Gilbird rolled his eyes and flew to his hiding place behind some boxes under the desk.

_Creak._

"_Privet, _(Hello,) East."

Gilbert stood and gave a slight nod to Ivan. "Hi..."

"My sister, Katyusha, will be checking up on you now." Ivan waved his sister inside the small office room.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the Ukranian.

"_Zdravstvujte, _(Hello,)" Katyusha greeted.

Ivan hummed softly. "I have things I must do so I'll leave you to your work." He gave his sister a nod and closed the door behind him as he left. He pursed his lips as he glanced back at Gilbert's office door. Now that Katyusha was keeping an eye on him, things should be all right. But why was he worried? Surely, his little East had no intentions of... He shook his head hard. That would _not _happen. He would make sure of it. He chuckled softly to himself, a new plan was forming in his head. Ha, East would remain his this way. Gilbert would be his forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wah... short chapter I know. XP I keep telling myself to make longer chapter but it just hasn't been flowing into long chapter. Hopefully, in the future the chapters will be longer. it would help if you'd review and tell me how I'm doing. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Trusting and Dusting

Gilbert glanced at the Ukranian standing by the door. It was rather awkward having her check up on him and not Ivan. Her presence was better than Ivan's, but Gilbert wasn't sure if he could trust her. After all, Katyusha _was _Ivan's older sister. Siblings tend to have common personalities... okay, maybe not. Now that he thought about it, Nadja and Ludwig weren't much like him in any way. Ah, now it came to mind, siblings rub off of each other. Nadja had a tendency to pick up Gilbert's habits and such. With Ivan, there was his little sister, Natalia, who was just as crazy as the Russian. Eh, Gilbert could _not _wait to get out of the Soviet Union and _far _away from the creepy Braginski family.

_Nudge._

Gilbert glanced down at his feet quickly. _Not now, Gilbird! Katyusha is still in here!_

Gilbird lightly pecked Gilbert's foot. _I'm getting cramped down here! She seems nice to me._

Gilbert sneaked a peek at Katyusha then looked back at his bird. _She could be fooling us. And you were telling me to be careful!_

Gilbird rolled his eyes. _I can sense things you can't._

_ Yeah right! I'm a country and you're just a bird!_

Gilbird pecked Gilbert's foot a little harder. _I'm not just any bird._

Gilbert growled softly to himself. _Just... be quiet and sit tight. I'm sure she'll leave in a bit._

Gilbird ruffled his feathers. _Sit tight? Riiiiight._

"Is something wrong?"

Gilbert jerked up to face Katyusha. "Eh um... nothing's wrong." _Look what you've done, Gilbird! Now she's going to suspect me!_

She pursed her lips slightly and closed the office door. "Gilbird is with you, isn't he?"

Gilbert forced a straight face. "Gilbird? Here?" He laughed softly. "He's with West. No way he'd be here."

"Chirp!" Gilbird hopped out from under the desk and over to Katyusha.

_Gilbird!_

Katyusha smiled slightly and kneeled down beside the little yellow bird. "Hello, Gilbird."

Gilbird chirped and flew onto her shoulder. He glanced at Gilbert. _Trust me._

Gilbert growled under-breath. _You're ruining my plans!_

Katyusha stood up and looked at Gilbert. "You can trust me."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her. What did she mean by that?

* * *

Her thin fingers brushed through her long hair as she pulled it back. It was time to get to work. She pulled a mask over her face and turned toward the door of the fateful room. The room hadn't been touched in years and it was due time to clean it. She reached for the door knob. Before her fingertips touched the cold metal, she paused. Was she sure she wanted to go through with this? She shook her head hard. No, she was going to do this. She opened the door.

*_Cough! Cough, cough!*_

Dust floated everywhere. Years... definitely was an understatement. This room, it hadn't been cleaned in decades (or so it felt). No one had had the incentive to touch this room. But now, now was different. Nadja set her lip in a firm line. She was going to clean Gilbert's room because he _was _coming back. He would be back. There were too many people who loved him, he couldn't just disappear forever into East Europe.

"Nadja?"

She whirled around to face a rather dusty Italy. "Feli! I mean... Feliciano."

"What are you *Achoo!* doing in *Achoo, achoo!* here?"

"Cleaning," was her muffled reply.

"I can *Achoo, achoo, achoo!" that." Feli rubbed his itching nose. "But does your *Achoo!* know about this? He might want *Achoo!* help too or have someone help you..."

"I didn't tell him. He has too much on his mind. I'll be fine on my own."

"Would... would *Achoo!* like me to help?"

Nadja glanced around the room. Help? Well, it would be nice... "If you can spare the time."

Feliciano smiled. "I'll be back with some cleaning supplies."

Nadja blushed under her mask as she watched the Italian skip out of the room. How could she have forgotten to get cleaning supplies? Feliciano probably thought she was very silly to enter a dusty room without having some sort of duster or rag to clean the room with. How very silly of her. Now she had to wait for Feliciano to come back with cleaning supplies before she could do any cleaning.

"Cleaning?"

Nadja jumped. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig gazed at the worn Prussian flag hanging on the wall. "It's dustier than I remembered..."

"What brings you here? I though you had paperwork and..." she trailed off softly.

"The paperwork can wait."

Nadja sneaked a hopeful peek at her brother. "Are you sure that's all right?"

Ludwig gave her a tired smile. "This is more important."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bah, short chapter I know but I felt I should update since it's been awhile. Sooo please enjoy this short update (but update nervertheless ;3) and forgive me please? I proooooomise to post a longer chapter next time. X3

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

**(Chapter Three)**

**DrivebyReader: **Okay, I'm hooked. I like how you have characterized the main characters. Ivan is not the sadistic monster many think he is, and Gilbert is shrewd and resourceful. Even Katyusha is perceptive and not the ditz many think she is. I can't stand one-dimensional characters and so far yours are pretty interesting. And Gilbird is a wise little cutie! I'm looking forward to more!

_Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it. :) I'm glad you feel the same about Ivan and Gilbert. :3_

**(Chapter Two)**

**Koo Kid: **Always enjoy reading your stuff :) helps me improve on my own writing a lot.

_aw thanks! I'm flattered. X3_


End file.
